Un dernier effort
by yukiii8
Summary: POV Drago, la bataille finale est enfin arrivé, vous serez comment la vécu drago..."J'ai perdu le seul être que j’aimais, celui que j'aimais plus que la vie..."


**Un dernier effort**

Le froid m'agresse, le vent me fouette le visage.

Ce n'est pas important. J'ai rendez-vous dans la roseraie avec celui que j'aime, je suis prêt à traverser des tempêtes pour lui.

Je le vois, il est déjà là, assis dans l'herbe.

Je m'avance doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et pour ne pas me faire tout de suite repérer. Je m'approche dans son dos et je m'apprête à lui faire peur quand...

**- **Bonsoir Drago…

C'est moi qui sursaute, surpris.

**- **Harry, comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Je n'ai fait aucun bruit.

Je m'assoie à ses côtés, plus près du sol on est protégé par les buissons de rose, il y a moins de vent ainsi.

**- **Ton parfum, je pourrai le reconnaître à des kilomètres.

**- **C'est celui que tu m'as offert, lui dis-je.

**- **Je sais et je suis content que tu le portes.

**- **Je l'adore et je ne porte plus que celui-ci. Il sourit, j'aime le voir sourire.

Combien de temps restons-nous là ? Je n'en sais rien. Quand il brise soudain ce silence reposant.

**- **Drago, le combat final est demain, je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne veux pas te voir sur le terrain, je préfèrerai te savoir en sécurité.

**-** Harry...

**- **Je sais, moi j'y serai donc tu veux me protéger mais si tu y vas, tu auras bon nombre d'ennemis. Tu es un traître pour les Mangemorts et même si tous les autre savent que tu es de mon côté ils ne veulent pas le croire et attendent pour t'attaquer dans le dos. Pour eux tu vas nous vendre à l'ennemi demain.

**- **Je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire pendant que d'autres risquent leur vie. Si tu veux me savoir en sécurité propos- moi quelque chose où je serai utile.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, il sait que je suis sérieux et je sais aussi qu'il réfléchit à 100 à l'heure pour trouver une solution.

**- **L'infirmerie...

**- **Quoi l'infirmerie ?

**- **Tu pourrais aider Mme Pomfresh à soigner les blessés.

Je ne trouve rien à dire, il m'a proposé une alternative et je ne peux plus refuser.

**- **C'est d'accord Harry, si ça peut te permettre de te satisfaire.

**- **Merci.

Il m'embrasse. J'adore l'embrasser, il est divin. Mes mains se mettent en mouvement, commencent par passer dans ses cheveux, descendant vers la nuque, je fais glisser mes doigts sur sa jugulaire pour revenir vers ses joues. Sa langue part dans un combat avec la mienne pour savoir qui va mener, j'ai gagné, comme toujours. Je l'allonge doucement sur l'herbe, je n'ai plus froid au contraire j'ai chaud, voir plus que chaud. Je déboutonne sa chemise, d'abord avec la main puis avec ma bouche. Je le sens frémir. Il commence lui aussi à me déshabiller, je me retrouve bien vite torse nu, je remonte sur lui, l'embrasse passionnément pendant que mes mains s'aventurent à ouvrir sa ceinture et lui, baisse déjà lentement mon pantalon, une fois sa ceinture enlevée, je glisse lentement sur son corps, n'oubliant pas de le torturer, j'embrasse sa clavicule, il gémit, un endroit très sensible pour lui, plus bas je titille ses tétons qui durcissent sous ma langue, je ne le fait pas attendre longtemps, je sens son impatience. J'ouvre sa braguette avec mes dents, une fois ouverte, le pantalon et le caleçon vont vite rejoindre sa chemise et mon pull. Harry me lance un regard brûlant, ça m'excite de le voir à ma merci, nu et les yeux assombris par le désir. Son phallus tendu au maximum, je souris vicieusement. Je souffle sur son gland, il gémit, impatient il me fait comprendre qu'il veut plus. Je fais alors glisser ma langue le long de sa verge, malaxe ses testicules de mes mains. Il se cambre, il aime mais trouve ça trop lent.

**- **Dray...s'te plaît...

Pour lui faire plaisir je réponds à son attente. J'engloutis son membre et commence une douce torture de va-et-vient lent. Je refuse qu'il se libère sans moi alors je m'arrête quand il est au bord de la jouissance, il grogne de frustration, tandis que moi je lâche un léger rire. J'enlève le reste de mes vêtements qui m'entravent, Harry me dévore des yeux, j'aime savoir qu'il me désire. Je présente mes doigts et lui me les lèche avidement. Une fois bien humidifiés, je les présente à l'entrée de son anus, je rentre d'abord un doigt, il gémit de plaisir, je rentre un deuxième doigt puis fait des mouvements de ciseau, le troisième doigt ne passe pas aussi bien alors de ma main libre je reprend son sexe pour qu'il oublie la douleur ; lorsqu'il gémit et bouge des hanches je sais qu'il est prêt, je retire mes doigts et présente mon érection douloureuse à l'entrée de son anus. Je rentre lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal mais Harry n'est pas du même avis, il s'empale, les jambes autour de ma taille, il m'embrasse dans le cou, me mord le lobe de l'oreille, je gémis, je ne bouge toujours pas et Harry ne fait pas plus de mouvement.

**- **Bouge Dray, je n'attends que ça, montre-moi à quel point je suis important pour toi.

**-** Je t'aime Harry.

Je souffle ces mots à son oreille en même temps que je me mets en mouvement. Ses mains passent dans mon dos, il m'embrasse sur toutes les parties de mon corps qu'il arrive à atteindre.

Harry est tellement beau comme ça, soumis, comme je t'aime mon ange.

J'accélère la cadence de plus en plus vite, nous ne sommes plus que gémissements. Le plaisir atteint son apogée et nous nous libérons en même temps, criant le nom de l'être aimé.

Je me retire doucement et m'écroule sur Harry, pendant que lui me prend dans ses bras, nos souffle sont erratiques.

**- **J'ai peur pour toi Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre

**- **Comme moi je n'est pas envie de te perdre

Nos voix sont légères, ne sont que murmure.

**- **Je hais toute ces personnes qui envoient un enfant au combat.

Il rigole légèrement mais je sais qu'il pense la même chose.

**- **Si je me bats ce n'est pas pour eux mais pour toi.

**-** Si tu meurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je vivrais, même si tu t'es battu pour moi.

**-** Drago...

**-** Non Harry, je t'aime plus que tout, je t'ai donné mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme et si tu meurs tu emporteras tout avec toi.

Il ne peut rien dire car il sait que si les rôles étaient inversés il ne pourrait pas non plus vivre ou simplement survivre sans moi.

**- **Il y tellement d'obstacles quand on y réfléchit et de difficultés à surmonter pour vivre une vie, notre vie… j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête maintenant et je serais dans tes bras pour toujours.

Il sourit à ma phrase, mais ne dit rien.

**- **Le destin est cruel avec nous, toutes les personnes qui te voient comme une arme Harry sont cruelles.

**-** C'est tous simplement la vie qui est cruelle.

**- **La vie est cruelle, on la déteste tellement et on l'aime infiniment.

Maintenant il se met carrément à rire, j'aime son rire et je suis le seul à qui il sourit et rigole maintenant.

**- **Tu as tellement raison Drago ! S'exclame harry.

**- **Tu sais quelle est la chose que je préfère le plus sur ton corps ?

**- **Mon organe qui te permet d'atteindre le 7eme ciel ?! Un sourire malicieux accroché à mes lèvres.

**- **D'accord, quelle est la deuxième chose que j'aime le plus chez toi ?

**-** ... mes fesses ?

**-** Non, perdu ! Ce sont tes yeux, mon coeur.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me caresse tendrement le visage, je peux voir qu'il est sincère.

**- **Tes yeux sont comme la lune.

**- **Et les tiens des émeraudes étincelantes.

Nous rigolons tous les deux. Je me sens si détendu à ses côtés, c'est comme si nous étions de simples adolescents et qu'il n'y a pas de guerre prévue le lendemain.

**- **Je sais, non, nous savons que le moment de nous quitter arrive. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas !

**- **Harry...

**-** Chut...

Il m'embrasse, c'est un baiser légèrement désespéré. Quand nous nous détachons enfin, nous prenons tout notre temps pour nous rhabiller, une fois fini nous nous dirigeons main dans la main vers le château, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je refuse de pleurer, pas maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment. Arrivés dans le hall nous nous arrêtons devant l'escalier, moi incapable de lâcher sa main.

Quand je prends le peu de courage pour m'éloigner, Harry me rattrape le bras, me tire contre lui et me serre dans ses bras, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je le prends dans mes bras également et je le serre fort, encore plus fortement quand je sens quelque chose d'humide dans mon cou, je sais qu'il pleure et moi je lâche enfin les larmes que j'essayais de garder.

Là, dans se couloir sombre, si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment précis il aurai vu le désespoir émané de ces deux êtres, la promesse silencieuse d'un amour éternel.

**- **Je t'aime Harry, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

**- **Je t'aime Drago, de tout mon être.

Après un dernier baiser, je me dirige vers mon dortoir, la nuit va être courte car il fait bientôt jour et en même temps longue loin de mon ange.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Je n'est pas très bien dormi, en sachant qu'Harry risque de mourir aujourd'hui je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. J'ai beau faire un effort pour paraître indifférent comme d'habitude mais c'est impossible, je suis trop nerveux. Pour couronner le tout il fait un temps de chien dehors avec le vent et la pluie qui tombe, on dirait que les éléments sont en parfait accord avec la guerre qui se prépare.

**-** Drago, il faut aller dans la grande salle.

Blaise, mon seul véritable ami et le seul des septième année de Serpentard avec moi à être resté au château.

**-** J'arrive Blaise. Conduit les plus jeunes à la grande salle, je termine de me préparer.

Je l'entends sortir de la chambre discrètement, je remercie les serpentard d'être vif d'esprit, il a compris qu'il ne faut pas me poser de questions ni même essayer de me réconforter.

J'essaye de calmer mon coeur de cette mauvaise intuition qui me gagne, j'inspire, j'expire, plusieurs fois, puis me dirige vers la salle commune, il ne reste plus que les cinquième et sixième années.

**- **Suivez-moi dans le calme.

Mon rôle de préfet en chef, une expression neutre sur le visage, au moins ce que j'arrive à peu près à faire, et j'arriverais presque d'en oublier tous les dangers que court Harry en me concentrant sur ma mission.

Arrivé dans la grande salle nous nous dirigeons vers notre table ou il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de la quatrième à la septième année. C'est triste de voir ça.

Je soupire et cherche Harry à sa table quand nos regards se rencontrent nous sourions tristement, il est légèrement à l'écart des autres gryffondor depuis qu'ils savent qu'on est ensemble, même Granger et Weasley lui ont tourné le dos. Pathétique. Et on appelle ça des amis !!

Nous nous lâchons du regard quand Dumbledore se lève pour prendre la parole.

**- **Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour nous tous, la bataille finale qui décidera de la fin du bien ou la fin du mal. Je demanderai aux élèves de la première à la cinquième année de bien vouloir suivre le professeur McGonagall et Flitwick par un passage secret qui vous conduira en sécurité au-delà de pré-au-lard ; pour les dernières années je laisse le choix de suivre les plus jeunes ou de participer au combat, sachez bien que personne ne sera jugé s'il préfère s'en aller.

2 gryffondor, 4 poufsoufle et 3 serdaigle se lèvent pour rejoindre les premières années, je les comprends.

Aucun serpentard n'a bougé, je suis fier de leur courage.

**- **Le destin du monde est entre nos mains.

C'est ça vieux fou, entre les mains de Harry oui.

**-** Nous avons les moyens de gagner soyez-en sûrs !

C'est sa souris, seulement en attendant ton moyen de gagner c'est Harry que tu considères comme une arme.

**- **Je vous souhaite bon courage à tous. Merci.

Il a enfin fini de nous gaver de son discours ! Hypocrite, nous sommes entourés d'hypocrites. Et dire que personne ne voit le vrai visage de ce directeur pourri ! Ca m'énerve !

Les élèves partent en silence, bientôt la salle se trouve peu remplie, avec les professeurs et les seuls élèves qui sont restés.

Dumbledore nous demande de nous réunir tous ensemble sur une seule table. Je me lève aussitôt et d'un pas rapide je rejoins rapidement Harry, je m'assoie à côté de lui et nous entrelaçons nos doigts. Maintenant nous attendons simplement le signal d'appel, c'est-à-dire l'arrivée des Mangemorts.

Personne ne parle ouvertement mais le regard des gens parle pour eux, poufsouffle et gryffondor nous regardent avec dégoût, les serdaigle s'en moquent mais suivent quand même les deux autres en nous ignorant complètement, il y a juste ceux de serpentard qui nous félicitent et nous encouragent.

La première explosion se fait entendre, ça y est, ils sont là, moi je ferme les yeux et serre la main de Harry pour montrer que je suis avec lui.

Ca va vite, les professeurs se précipitent dehors suivis des élèves, Harry et moi nous regardons enfin. Sourire timide. Nous échangeons un baiser emplis de tendresse, j'essaye de faire passer tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui à travers ce baiser. C'est avec regret que nous nous séparons, moi je me dirige vers l'infirmerie et lui sur le champ de bataille.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Tous va très vite, les cris, les hurlements, des gens affluent rapidement, je fais tout mon possible pour soigner ou soulager la douleur, malheureusement certains ne survivent pas.

Quand Remus Lupin nous est ramené blessé, Pomfresh et moi-même nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de lui poser des questions.

**- **Comment cela se passe Remus, demande Pomfresh en s'activant autour de lui.

**- **Ils n'ont pas atteint le château, on a une bonne défense par contre ils ont fait venir des détraqueurs, Harry a magnifiquement percé cette troupe de monstres, son patronus est fort, il est puissant.

**- **Parlez-moi des autres professeurs et Dumbledore, supplie presque l'infirmière.

**- **Je ne sais pas pour les autres professeurs, par contre Dumbledore essayait d'abord de suivre Harry, puis il s'est fait encercler par un groupe de Mangemorts, je sais qu'il était gravement blessé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je n'en sais pas plus, désolé.

Il se met à tousser du sang, Pomfresh arrête son interrogatoire visiblement soulagée, mais par quoi ?

Elle fait son maximum puis s'en va vers un autre blessé.

**- **Professeur Lupin, comment allait Harry ?

**-** Malheureusement pas aussi bien que je le voudrais, il est blessé au bras gauche et boîte légèrement.

**-** Y a t-il beaucoup de morts ?

**-** Dans les deux camps ! Ginny Weasley est morte puis je sais aussi que ton père est mort Drago.

**- **Mon père méritait la mort.

**-** Et puis...

**-** Oui ?

**-** Hermione Granger est morte en protégeant Ron Weasley du sort de la mort.

**-** Ces deux là s'aimaient beaucoup, j'aurais fait la même chose s'il s'était agit de Harry.

**- **Je n'en doute pas, je voulais aussi te dire Drago que j'étais heureux que toi et Harry vous soyez trouvés. J'approuve votre relation car tu rends Harry heureux et c'est plus important.

**-** Merci professeur.

**-** Drago...Harry était arrivé à Voldemort quand j'ai était évacué.

**-** Merci, maintenant reposez-vous.

Je m'éloigne rapidement, l'estomac contracté, j'appréhende.

Je ne fais plus que de me concentrer sur tous ceux qui ont besoin d'aide, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas penser à Harry.

Quand je sors enfin de cette léthargie au bout d'une heure et demie, c'est parce qu'il n'y a plus de bruit extérieur, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus de combat, je regarde autour de moi, je ne suis pas le seul à attendre le souffle court, une nouvelle, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

J'entent soudain des cris de joie, je crois qu'on a gagner mais et Harry ?

_-Pardon Drago-_ ces mots je l'ai entend dans ma tête et je sais qu'ils viennent de Harry.

Pendant que des personnes entre dans la salle pour nous dire qu'on a vaincu, moi je pleure sans retenue.

Les professeur arrive, on nous annonce la mort de Dumbledore, c'est une bonne nouvelle, il méritait la mort lui aussi.

Quand les regards se tourne vers moi, je m'effondre à terre et je ne fais rien pour cacher ma tristesse, ma colère, mon désespoir. J'ai beau appeler Harry, il ne reviendra pas.

Je sens des bras me ramener contre un torse, quand je lève les yeux je vois Séverus Snape essayer de cacher sa peine pour me calmer et me consoler. Mais il ne comprend pas je suis inconsolable. J'ai perdu le seul être que j'aimais, celui que j'aimais plus que la vie, Harry.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Cela fait 5 jours que je suis enfermé sur moi-même, 5 jours seul dans mon dortoir, dans mon lit et aujourd'hui c'est le jour où on enterre Harry, je ne me suis pas présenté pour les autres obsèques à part celles de mon seul ami Blaise, mort de la main de son père mais au moins il a réussi à l'emmener avec lui, et aussi celui de Remus Lupin mort à la suite de ses blessures et je pense aussi que la peine d'avoir perdu Harry a fait qu'il ne voulait pas se battre pour vivre.

J'ai tenu le coup jusqu'à ce jour pour Harry, se sont mes dernières forces pour accomplir un dernier effort, après seulement je pourrai enfin en finir avec cette douleur insupportable.

Vêtu de noir, j'apparais dans la grande salle où sont réuni élèves et professeurs, comment les cours peuvent-ils reprendre aussi tôt, je ne le comprends pas.

Je m'assois à ma table, les sixième années ne sont pas nombreux, et je suis le dernier des septième année, pour encore combien de temps ?

Mon apparition étonne plus d'un, ils pensaient sûrement que j'étais arrêté ou mort.

Je n'avale rien, je n'ai pas d'appétit, il reste encore 30 minutes avant son enterrement. Lentement je me lève et me dirige vers la grande porte, quand j'arrive dehors je me dirige vers la roseraie, là où Harry et moi avons fait l'amour pour la dernière fois. Je cueille quelques roses, les préférées de Harry, elles seront pour lui. Je patiente encore un moment avant de me diriger là où l'enterrement à lieu. McGonagall, Snape, Pomfresh, Flitwick sont présents, quelques élèves que je ne connais pas, la plupart des serpentard mais c'est tout. Nous sommes bien peu pour celui qui nous a sauvé, pour celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. N'on t-il aucune considération, reconnaissance ? Sont-ils tellement hypocrites ? Sans coeur ? Je suis dégoûté !

La cérémonie commence, je n'entends plus rien et je me remets à pleurer mon amour perdu, moi qui pensais qu'après 5 jours j'aurai été asséché.

Avant que son cercueil ne soit mis en terre, je m'approche.

**-** Ces quelques fleurs sont pour toi, tes préférées. Ne t'en fais pas tu ne seras bientôt plus tous seul, mon ange.

Ces quelques mots je les ai murmurés et ils ont été emportés par le vent.

Je refuse tout signe de compassion ou de pitié, je m'éloigne à grands pas et attend midi presque avec impatience.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Quand le déjeuner est entamé, je réapparais et m'avance vers la table des professeurs, tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi, on se demande se que je fais.

Installé sur l'estrade je me retourne vers mon auditoire et dis ce que je pense au plus profond de moi-même.

**-** Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui sont venus à l'enterrement d'Harry, ceux qui se sont souvenus que si nous pouvons continuer à sourire et aller en cours c'est grâce à son sacrifice. Et tous les autres, vous me rendez malade de toute votre hypocrisie ! Ah qu'elle est belle l'amitié des gryffondor, quelle belle gratitude ! Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de mieux venant de votre part a tous. Vous avez bien joué votre rôle pour pouvoir contrôler Harry jusqu'à cette bataille ! Il ne représentait vraiment rien d'autre qu'une arme pour vous. Après utilisation on jette quand on n'en a plus besoin ! N'insultez plus les serpentard d'être des sans coeur, d'être infâmes car se sont des abjectifs qui vous conviennent mieux. Combien de vous peuvent dire qu'ils sont venus à l'enterrement d'Harry ? Sachez que presque tous les serpentard étaient présents Je vous exècre ! Vous auriez tous mérité de mourir plutôt que d'autres plus méritants qui auraient voulu vivre. Je ne vais pas me mettre à vous insulter plus. Je veux que vous pensiez bien à ce que vous avez fait, mettre autant d'espoir sur une seule personne dès son plus jeune âge, l'avoir conduit à l'échafaud et avoir craché sur son nom, sur sa personne en l'ignorant, en le condamnant, en le tuant et en oubliant son existence.

J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire, je ressors de la grande salle à pas rapide, je sens les larmes arriver quand je pense à mon ange qui a rejoint les cieux, mon ange qui s'en est allé rejoindre d'autres anges. J'ai déjà tout préparé, je me dirige vers la roseraie, je m'installe dans notre endroit, je sors de ma poche un morceau de verre. Je l'applique sur mon poignet, je déchire ma peau jusqu'aux veines, même si ça fait mal je sais que ça va me mener à la délivrance donc je continue sur les deux bras.

Je sens que je commence à m'en aller, alors je ferme les yeux puis souris, souris à la mort, à ma prochaine vie et à mon amour qui est venu me chercher. Je savais que tu viendrais Harry ! Je ne parle pas à haute voix mais il me comprend et me dit qu'il m'attendait. Il me tend la main et moi je lui attrape puis me relève, sans un regard en arrière je suis avec Harry le chemin de notre nouvelle vie.

Derrière moi je laisse mon corps charnel, mon dernier souffle et la preuve de mon dernier effort.

Fin.

S'il vous plaît, des reviews, tous est accepter même les critiques, sa va me permettre de m'amélioré bye


End file.
